A Shattered Soul
by mdnght1
Summary: Sebastian loses his human senses when Ciel ignores him for too long. What happens when a blood thirsty demon is hell bent on taking the soul he so desires? No smut. Only fluff and violence.


_**So this is an rp we did online. I am the Sebastian and someone else is portraying the Ciel.**_

_**I didn't bother to change the format, but I felt like sharing it just because I had nothing better to do.**_

_**Background: Sebastian and Ciel were married on our roleplaying account and my Sebastian had been abandoned by Ciel for a long time so I finally just snapped and wrote this because I was upset after being ignored and this is the result. You'll see Sebastian throwing a tantrum because I was feeling dramatic at the time, so yeah.**_

_**I'm not looking for critiques but hey, I can't stop you.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**-I do not own Kuroshituji or any of its characters-**_

* * *

Sebastian:

It was dark. The estate had lost all traces of light hours prior when the sun set behind the vast amount of trees that decorated the grounds. Not even the moon illuminated the cobble walkways that led to the mahogany front door that kept the barrier between land and home.

The lack of light did not hinder the demon in the slightest, having spent a great deal of his lifetime in the shadows. Faint echoes clacked down the hall as the crow proceeded down the hallways lined with the Phantomhives that once held the very position of his master. Each of them had passed in their own way, whether it be by another's hand or when nature took his course, but surely there was no single family head that had their soul taken from them.

That is what set Ciel apart from the others. True, he held the same faithfulness toward the Queen when it came to following her orders without question like some dog. But his master was unique. And tonight was when he would let the noble's own blood stain a new history for the Phantomhive name. A name that was doomed to extinction the moment Ciel had engaged in a contract with Sebastian.

Even when Ciel remained faithful to obeying his ancestors, there was no denying the past the pair had written. There had been love, loss, and even creation, but no more. As much as it tore the demon apart, he knew this day would come one day. Emotion was for the faint-hearted and there was no deny thing his true fiendish nature. No matter how much the Earl had trained his heart to beat for him, Sebastian would have no more. It had to end. Their haven could not last forever when it was doomed from the start.

Crimson hues glowed dimly in the darkness that was so thick; any human would have been blind. But Sebastian could see plain as day and made his way up the staircase in silence until finally he reached the door. If his heart was still living, its pulse would have bounded across the walls for all to hear, but no, it was dead once more.

After Ciel's prolonged absence, the demon had regained what was once stolen by the child. His true nature had reared back to life and there was only one way to quench his hunger. After being separated so long, Sebastian forgot why he still kept his master alive. In his demonic frenzy, he could only regard Ciel's continued presence like keeping a pet for slaughter and now he could feast.

A shroud encased the dark figure, even darker than the surrounding hall. Once Sebastian opened the door to reveal the sleeping figure, an aura of raven black feathers enveloped him with each step. Closer and closer he crept. Claws the color of burned charcoal and sharpened to an elongated point outstretched, reaching for that luscious soul being harbored by the noble.

By now the darkened figure was hovering mere inches above the sleeping boy. He would certainly not wake tonight. Nor would those pallid cheeks ever be graced by the sun's rays again. A forked tongue slithered out to lap at a pair of smirking ivory lips. How he would savor the delectable meal for years to come. Sebastian opened his mouth to reveal razor sharp fangs that lowered themselves on the chest that was steadily rising and falling.

His nails tore away the fabric that separated pallid tiers from the flesh below. Once they touched down his eyes widened immeasurably. There was not one soul present in this body, but two. Now where did that second one come from? A pang in the back of his mind refreshed memories that had been locked away, yet they remained unclear and he still took his first bite that pierced flesh.

Ciel:

Ciel's absence was not one he wanted to take, but it was necessary. The earl had returned after weeks away, nothing exactly being resolved with the demon. But when he returned he wanted nothing more than to sleep, and this was what he planned on doing. Sleeping without his demon nearby was hell for the Earl. In fact, it could not be considered sleeping more like passing out from exhaustion. Even so, the earl did not get the amount he required to function properly. Ciel had now returned to the manor but was in no means fit to sort everything with Sebastian in his state. In his time away Ciel had lost his appetite for practically anything, causing him to be in a far more frail state.

Ciel wondered how exactly Sebastian would act once he returned, would he be mad? Would he leave Ciel all together? The earl was unsure but at this point he did not mind as long as he could have Sebastian near for one last night.

Ciel lay in bed huddled within the familiar sheets and blankets, his mind far more at ease once he was home. Cobalt locks laid scattered over the down feather pillow and over smooth ivory skin. Ciel was perfectly asleep when he was stirred out of his unconscious state by the feel of his clothes being torn away. Before Ciel had the chance to react to the feel a sharp pain coursed through him coming from his chest. Mismatched eyes flung open to see the demons teeth pierced in his skin. Ciel's mind blanked for a few moments before realizing what exactly was happening "Se-Sebastian St-stop!" he yelled at his husband tugging at the onyx locks in hopes to pry him off, of course this worked to no avail.

This was not the man he'd grown to love. No, he was the one behind the mask of the one he'd grown to love. But they both knew that Ciel would not go, at least not without putting up one hell of a fight. Was that not what attracted the demon to him in the first place? In all honesty, Ciel would not and could not go just yet, and he intended on doing everything in his power to prevent his end. But with the demon latched on like a flee, it would be quite complicated.

Sebastian:

At the first taste of the blood that was made by harvesting the finest soul he had ever encountered, Sebastian's irises dilated into catlike slits and he sucked at the ring of blood he produced. He was nearly lost to his own demonic nature by now; any trace of humanity was being swallowed up the more he took from this child.

Even when he felt his hair being pulled by the noble as he sucked the soul from the boy's chest, the old Sebastian was slowly fading into the darkness and becoming trapped deep within his sub-conscious. Only for a moment, he paused, and those burning rubies bore into the mismatched pair like fire. He had no sense of his surroundings. The only thing he saw was the contract symbol that glowed in the orb of his prey and the soul that lie undisturbed deep within the cavity of his chest.

Hunger took over is senses. It had been far too long since he tasted a sweet orb that harbored the souls he lived to consume. In this state there was only the feral nature that took over, and that nature was to take anything without trace of mercy or emotion.

Nothing could stop this beast, but why did he hesitate when he felt that pulse again. The pulse caused him to shudder violently. Even his enormous wings shook and spread, causing more feathers to circle the sheets around them.

What was it that lay behind that sapphire iris? The eye that held the contract symbol brought out the heartless and cruel demon he was doomed to be by nature but by fixating his gaze on the second hue, something else roared in his chest.

Lost in confusion he snarled and closed the distance between their faces, so close their noses barely touched. Sebastian leered at the child with wild burning eyes and when he spoke, it was with a voice deeper than his own, resonating in his throat like it was from another being altogether, "Why do you defy me, master?" he growled cynically.

Ciel:

Fear, if there was anything that Ciel was feeling at this moment it was fear. He looked into those dark burning hues, what he saw was not his husband. Just a monster. Fast breaths escaped his lips as he felt those crimson orbs stare right through causing a shiver to run down his spine. His heart beat rapidly in his chest; with such a force that Ciel felt as it would burst at any given moment.

A slight sigh escaped his lips as he felt the demon pull away from his skin. The demons snarl and that terrifying voice echoed in his ear causing him to flinch slightly. As much as Ciel wanted to turn away from that crazed gaze he couldn't. "Because, our c-contract's not over. You don't get to take my soul until you fulfill my wish. That was the deal." Ciel tried to keep as much steadiness his voice as possible. Though his words said something, his eyes said something else. If anyone was put in Ciel's situation their eyes would be filled with fear, whereas Ciel's were filled with adoration. He kept his gaze on the demon silently pleading with his eyes that he'd come out of this trace and return to how he normally was. His eyes searched, they searched for any sign that HIS demon was still there, somewhere.

Sebastian:

Raven wings spanned the bedchamber in its entirety when Sebastian spread them to their full breadth once those words fell upon his pointed ears. As each second ticked by, the more Sebastian the servant started to fade completely and the more the demon took over in both mental and physical state. Any human he had ever consumed would always writhe to free themselves from his captivity by this point. Why did this one stay?

Moreover, the growling creature could not help but notice the strange light in the unaffected eye. This was not the fear that usually drove him on to tear open his victim's chest and purge the body of the sustenance while they watched helplessly in agonizing pain. It was the thrill of seeing the light leave their eyes while he mutilated their bodies and licked his fingers clean, that he searched for.

This child was defiant. How could his prey look at him this way just before he would tear open the breastplate with his claws that twitched over the bite marks staining untainted flesh? How? Once more the resonating baritone was heard in its thundering hiss, "The contract was complete long ago. You have only survived as my pet since then."

Sebastian bared his fangs. The gaze he was fixated with did not settle well with him. Pointed nails lowered to rake across the bitten skin and he leaned closer. The pronged tongue licked his lips again while he sneered at the child, "You do not fear me. I find this enraging. Why?" snarled the beast, flapping his wings menacingly.

Ciel

Ciel flinched slightly at the sight of his fangs not daring to look away. A sharp breath passed his lips as he felt the nails rake across his skin, tearing the flesh beneath them. Ciel listened to the demons question and thought for a moment "Because I know.. I know that the man I fell in love with is still in there, somewhere. I know that my husband. The father to my children is still there" he said simply.

Anyone could see that this creature was not human. At least not in this form. For Ciel to say that he wasn't scared was a lie, if fact Ciel could not recall a time that even compare to how utterly terrified he was at the moment. Ciel took one of the creature hands, besides the far longer nails it was still the hand of his husband, especially since on its finger was his wedding ring. Ciel brought the hand up to his cheek and held it there for a moment. His heart rate decreased returning to normal as did his breathing. Even though this was the hand of the creature that would probably end up killing him Ciel felt far calmer now. He always found solace in his demons caress.

"I know you're still there" he whispered softly not necessarily to the demon, mainly to himself. Moisture had begun to build up in the earls eyes throughout all of the events of this night but they now just begun flowing out.

Sebastian

Blood red irises dilated. The demon was unsure of how to react to his meal. A part of him deep down wanted to chuckle at how this soul remained defiant even after he had begun mutilating that pure body. Oh, he had chosen and raised this soul well.

The second part of him still wondered why he hesitated to harvest what he had sewn those years ago. Here lie a ripe being and yet his claws still twitched with hesitation over the pale skin that kept him from his prize. It was so simple. One more flick of the wrist and that soul was his. Why had Sebastian suddenly froze? A younger demon would have taken without giving a second thought to what he had stolen. The carnal beast that was Sebastian's true face had surfaced and was rearing to go but what halted his natural desire?

Again, those ruby disks widened and narrowed and widened again, peering down at the helpless prey. It was then that he realized: not only had his mind froze, but his body was physically still as well. This had happened the very second the free set of claws contracted with immeasurable pressure around the pale wrist that belonged to his master, with every intent of ripping it from its socket.

Now, he could neither loosen the vice grip, nor carry out his intended action. It was as though something had surged from his subconscious to overrun the mindset he had now. Sebastian could only stare at the child with wide, flaming rouge while he was immobile. The words spoken by the noble had finally registered in his frenzied mind.

He was going to harvest the purest of souls-

He was going to embrace the purest of souls-

Foolish fiend. Why test inevitability? Emotion is for humans. those humans were meant for consumption.

Not this human. This human is the exception.

No exceptions! Humans die. There is no point in becoming attached to a pet.

But what if-?

What seemed like decades to the demon, was only a few seconds. The beast threw back its head to emit a high pitched and piercing cry that neither belonged to Sebastian nor the demon, only to have it tear across acres of the silent night. This deafening cry was loud enough to shake the bedposts and the windows, slicing daggers through the darkness that swallowed the surrounding area. Finally it was cut off.

The night was still again, only for a beat. In that bedchamber, the sound of cracking bone echoed throughout the room. Again and again, the snapping could be heard and grew louder progressively. Its origin was the hellish fiend itself.

Sebastian thrashed and seized. The sound was, in fact, bones breaking. His neck twisted this way and that, no doubt splintering his spinal column. Meanwhile his forearms, wrists, and shoulders broke in different places with every passing moment. Raven wings remained sprawled, frozen in midair while the demon's form was purpled and broken into a grotesque shape that had once resembled a human.

Finally, the glowing crimson's rolled into the back of his head just before ruffled wings enveloped the deformed body and collapsed to the floor in a heap. Once the wings evaporated, all that remained was a lifeless body curled into a fetal position. Normal. Pale. The servant that had served Ciel so faithfully was now lying there with his bare skin exposed and looking as though he was finally at peace.

Ciel

Ciel laid completely still for those few seconds in which the demon stayed frozen, a sharp breath leaving his lips due to the painful grip on his wrist. The shrill coursed through Ciel's frame shaking him to the core. Ciel looked up once the shrill was over only to hear the earsplitting sound of bones breaking a few moments later.

No matter how much Ciel wished to look away he couldn't, his eyes were glued to his demon. "Sebastian" he shrieked once he realized the sound came from his demon. "I'm sorry..." He murmured between sobs as he watched his demon knowing that there was nothing that he could do.

Ciel got out of the bed to see the lifeless body of his beloved husband before crumbling down beside it. Ciel's vision was blurred due to his tears. He curled up beside his husband pressing his lips against the demons temple, softly running his fingers through raven locks "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm so sorry" He murmured over and over again between agonizing sobs.

Ciel laid there for a few moments before sitting up wiping the moisture out of his eyes. Using what strength he had left Ciel picked his husband up and on the bed being extremely careful. Ignoring his own wound Ciel dressed himself in a new shirt besides the fact that two crimson blotches stained this shirt as well. Ciel crawled back in bed beside his presumed dead husband. He caressed his demons cheek with his unaffected hand before lying down beside him burying his head in the crook of the demons neck "I love you Sebastian. I love you so much, I'm sorry I'm sorry" He murmured against the demons neck softly kissing the skin attempting to hold back further tears to no avail.

Sebastian:

Everything had gone still. There had been a rush of images through his mind and even Sebastian could not make head or tail of what he was witnessing. Flashes flooded his vision, swimming with scenes of darkened alleys and beings covered in their own blood while their limbs twisted this way and that.

These were images of every one of his victims throughout his vast existence. There were prey he hardly remembered and ones he had specifically sought out. These were all worthless humans. Humans he has consumed without a second thought for the mere sake of providing himself with sustenance.

Finally he reached the end of the reel. The mutilated corpses began to fade and more memories with his master swam into view until they stopped on a lifeless image of the earl. Was Ciel truly dead? Thinking back, all Sebastian could recall up until now was a series of dark days where he had receded further into his demonic self. From there he had lost himself into a merciless frenzy that could not be controlled.

If he had sunk far enough, he knew he would have taken Ciel's soul without a second thought. Is that what happened? The recent events were unclear. All he was sure of was his humane sanity had returned. Perhaps killing the earl had pulled him out of his fiendish coma.

Ciel was dead? Yes, that seemed to be accurate. He could see very plainly, the child covered in his blood. He could taste the remnants of the soul on the tip of his tongue. What had he done? If Ciel was no more, what motive did he have to finally open his eyes to the world when there was nothing to live for?

He would simply lie here and let himself perish. Ciel was gone.

If Ciel was no more then why could he feel warmth on his skin? The warmth felt real and soon he felt his body shift. How was he moving? Those were definitely hands on his cold skin and they warmed him to the core.

But he had killed Ciel.

"Ciel!" Cried the demon, suddenly sitting bolt upright. Crimson hues scanned the surrounding area for his lifeless body, "Ciel?" They were still unseeing, he could only make out blurs but nothing that resembled him was found and he groaned.

Ciel:

Ciel didn't believe that Sebastian was dead, even though it seemed like he was. If so, Ciel had every intention of lying there until someone had to rip him away from his beloved or until he too fell in an endless slumber. Which was bound to happen sooner or later seeing that his wound had been left untreated?

Ciel laid beside his presumably dead husband trying desperately not to fall asleep, in fear that he might not wake up. During this time Ciel let his mind wander. He thought about everything he went through with Sebastian. Every memory, every caress, every murmured word of sheer adoration. The thought of having to live without Sebastian by his side made Ciel's heart ache terribly. He'd said it before, but Ciel had no intention of living without Sebastian at his side. Even if he'd have to resort to the cowardly move of killing himself.

Each moment that passed was pulling Ciel closer to unconsciousness. Each blink took so much effort to open up again.

Right when he was beginning to slip into unconsciousness he heard the sound of Sebastian calling his name. At first Ciel thought it was just an illusion or possibly the demon greeting him at the gates of hell, for he was no saint. But then he heard the call again and it pulled him out of it. Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian sitting up and a smile formed on his lips as he held back a sob. Using what strength he had left Ciel sat up wrapping his arms around the demons neck "I'm right here my love, I'm here. I'm right here" Ciel murmured weakly pressing his lips to the other pair.

Sebastian

The lips that greeted him were unbelievable at first. He had not seen anyone. Where did this kiss stem from? Sebastian remained skeptical until at last his mind registered the petite body that pressed itself against his own.

Hadn't he killed Ciel? He remembered it so vividly. The taste of his blood. The sight of his pale body. They were all so clear in his fogged mind. Timidly, he wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the one who claimed to be his love, like they usually did.

Sebastian wasn't so eager to embrace him. The slender body he knew so well was in his arms, that much was certain, but there definitely fragility in his movements that wasn't there before.

Finally, he relaxed. The words he was greeted with offered a small bit of comfort to the demon and he returned the kiss. As their lips met, he pulled Ciel to his chest, cradling him in a loving embrace. The moment the boy was pressed against him he felt a sticky substance clinging to his front that was emanating from his husband.

Abruptly, the demon pulled away from the kiss with wide eyes, finally looking upon the earl with the normal pair of rubies that held so much adoration for the other. But these were wide with shock. The stench of copper filled the air and the blotch on Ciel's chest was soaked with maroon, spreading slowly across the fabric.

"No!" hissed Sebastian in a sudden rush. This had been his doing and Ciel was visibly growing paler with each moment. Gently, he laid the boy across the sheets, sprawling him out before tearing open his shirt, revealing the wound that was hiding from him.

Once more, Sebastian found himself straddling the boy's hips, as he had done so earlier that evening. The difference was that, this time he would try to save the noble instead of kill him. Disregarding any protests Ciel might pose; the demon dipped his head over the seeping gashes and began dragging his tongue across each tear.

Slender brows were knit in concentration as Sebastian made sure to clean every last portion of his chest. His own saliva thoroughly coated the deep wounds, making sure to suck any excess blood from the pale skin. With any luck, his rash actions would not leave behind any scar tissue but the process would certainly be painful for the child. Already, he could hear the faint sizzle of flesh mending itself after the slick muscle traveled past.

Ciel

Ciel was glad that Sebastian returned the embrace. So glad that if it weren't for the overpowering lethargy that was trying to consume him as well as the struggle to keep his slowed heart rate from stopping all together.

"Don't worry my love I'll be fine" he said in a barely audible voice once he saw the shocked expression on his husbands features. They both knew that this was untrue, but he still wanted to calm the demon.

Ciel watched silently his eyes struggling greatly to open up again after each blink. Even if Ciel wanted to oppose to the demons actions he could not find the strength to do so. Ciel flinched slightly as the other lowered his head towards his chest, but how could he not especially after the recent events.

A sharp pained gasp escaped his lips the moment the demons tongue hit his skin. It felt as though someone was pouring scalding wax over his skin, the pain was insane. Ciel yelped slightly from the others action letting out a few labored breaths biting his lips to prevent any more sound. At some point it became unbearable and Ciel let out a soft cry "Sebastian s-stop it hurts!" he whimpered digging his fingers into the mattress

Sebastian:

No matter how loud the cries of his love got, Sebastian did not cease in his actions. What he was doing was the only way to keep the earl alive, even though he had lost so much blood already. The process was nearly complete and he continued to coat the wounds until they disappeared completely.

The last of the red blots faded, all that remained was an angry red blotch which was remedied with one last flick of his tongue. Slender digits drug themselves across the once marred area, making sure there was no trace left behind beneath the skin.

While his fingers traced the plane of his chest, they soon turned into gentle caresses. Sebastian glanced up into porcelain features, his own visage contorted with worry. Over and over he murmured softly, "Forgive me, Ciel." Even when he lowered his head again to brush his lips gently over what he destroyed in his frenzy, he continued to whisper the same thing against pale flesh.

How could Ciel ever forgive him? He had nearly killed his beloved and now the noble lay here, frail and weak from the loss of blood. A great turmoil stirred behind those jeweled crimsons, averting them from the skin to Ciel's face and back again as though he was unsure of what else he could do.

The demon picked up the earls hand and held it in his own. It was clammy to the touch which was a side effect to the blood loss. "You must rest, now, love," murmured Sebastian, lifting the palm to his lips and pressing a kiss to it that held a slew of emotions which ranged from ardor to worry.

Ciel

Ciel was too blinded by the pain to see that Sebastian was trying to help heal his wounds tater than hurt him purposely.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh once the demons tongue pulled away. He shuttered faintly as the others fingers traced his skin.

Ciel returned the gaze wearily and let out a soft sigh "Don't apologies, it's alright" he murmured in response running his unaffected hand through raven locks.

Ciel smiled softy as his beloved took his hand. "Mhmm. I probably should," he murmured in agreement before pulling his hand away. Ciel pulled the others face up with his other hand and pressed his lips softly to the other pair "Please stop worrying, Sebastian. I'm fine" he murmured softly against the pallid tiers pecking his lips once more before drawing away.

Nearly an instant later Ciel's eyes fluttered shut, unable to stay open any longer. "I love you." he murmured softly before falling asleep.


End file.
